User talk:SiPlus
Image:Metrocop old skin.jpg Could you read what I put there: Image talk:Metrocop old skin.jpg Thanks! Klow 15:55, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :I changed it. I think that's better. Klow 13:24, 15 April 2009 (UTC) HL SDK models Hey where do your compiled HL SDK models come from? Mine have slight differences. Maybe you compiled them yourself? Klow 13:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : I don't compiled gauss gun due to no animations for old gauss and polygons errors. It's screenshot from MilkShape3D. SiPlus 15:10, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, you took a screen through MilkShape3D, but who compiled it? They are not compiled in the SDK. Klow 22:33, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I didn't compiled model. I loaded source (.SMD file). Origin is fake because there is no "go to coordinates" in MS3D. SiPlus 11:48, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah. I didn't know that program anyway. BTW I replaced the pics by better versions that fit the early screenshots. Klow 12:52, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok. MilkShape 3D is modelling program, like 3DS Max but the way easier. SiPlus 12:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I tested it a bit. Thanks. Klow 12:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Bot? So you are using a bot here without telling anyone? Do you think this is how it's done? Why didn't you ask me or another admin "Hey I created/have a bot, what do you need it to do to help"? No, you just make it go rampant like you were the only master. You never use a bot on a wiki without telling the admins, especially when it changes stuff it shouldn't change, and you never do huge edits alone, especially when nobody appoints you. The wiki was here before you, and that's not how we work. It's sad to spoil our trust in you, because what it did was mostly helpful - but that's not the issue. We can always you a bot, but you have to refer to us first. Klow 22:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :It's not fully automated bot. It's program that won't work without me. The program that I use (AutoWikiBrowser) was made to edit pages manually, but without web browser and clicking "Edit". I used it to fix User:Klow/Links to replace. Screenshot of program: here. Also check out Wikipedia article (wikipedia:Wikipedia:AutoWikiBrowser) about it. SiPlus 06:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE: Everything from User:Klow/Links to replace except HECU Sentry Turret fixed. ::Let me just lay it out for you, a bot is a bot. That is a bot program. You did not have ANY permission to use a bot. Not from Wikia and for sure not from us. If you don't know, it is at a minimum common courtesy to let the admins know when you set up a bot. They are a big deal most of the time if not entirely all of the time. Why would we get so upset? According to a lengthy conversation I had with Klow, some of the edits it was making were completely wrong and for plenty of others it was also doing many other things to articles we did not want done, such as removing links in titles. This is a big problem. As the admin team it is our job to keep the wiki running. Especially when it comes to bot programs. If you really read what Klow wrote here, you would see we want you to STOP USING IT until we at least were able to get the situation settled and tell you the problems we had with it. You are banned for at least the day so we can sort this out.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 07:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::It's not bot. It's external editor. It's alternative for "Edit this page" button. Bot is fully automated program. External editors are not bots. If you're using e-mail client instead of browsing e-mail through web browser, are you using bots? SiPlus 07:58, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok fine, it's not a bot. I tested AWB and that's a fine tool, but when you are kindly told to stop, just stop until the dispute/misunderstanding is solved. That's what mature people do. Klow 10:02, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::And anyway, as seen here, you're not even supposed to be here or on the Internet in general: "While you may use this Service without registering for membership, membership in the Service is void where prohibited by law, and is intended solely for users who are thirteen (13) years of age or older. Any registration by anyone under 13 is unauthorized, unlicensed and in violation of these Terms of Use. By registering the Service or the Site, you represent and warrant that you are 13 or older and that you agree to and to abide by all of the terms and conditions of this Agreement." Klow 10:39, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::There are no technical age limits. So, I don't care about it. SiPlus 11:09, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::So, after some discussion we decided that you are not allowed to use AWB anymore. Thanks for fixing the redirects, but we prefer to handle that now, to, among other things, avoid the replacements that shouldn't have been done. We know have an official account for AWB, User:DØG, and it has been approved by Wikia, which is vital for using AWB. So don't use AWB anymore, or you'll be banned. Thanks for your understanding, and bear in mind this is not personal. Klow 00:11, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Sector C screenshots Hey this is not really what I asked you when you submitted your help. I asked you to caption the images themselves, not in the articles. Maybe you misunderstood me... Because of that I won't really gain much time... Klow 15:58, April 12, 2010 (UTC) AWB Do you know how to have the bot add content to a page? I'd like to add the template "talk" at the top of all the main namespace talk pages, but I can't find a way to do it. It seems that "Append/Prepend text" is close to what I'm looking for, but nothing happens. Any suggestions?... Klow 10:08, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :AutoWikiBrowser is not bot. It's page editor that edits one page per action. Contact Wikia staff or write your own application. SiPlus 10:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Very helpful and nice, thanks! I just thought you knew the program. Klow 17:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, the first sentence was ironic. Klow 15:22, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Achievement template I'm not sure if I entirely like the idea of having achievements listed on every article. Maybe it's because I see them as somewhat stupid. Still, it seems to be quite neat, and does't take up too much room. Bramblepath 10:37, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :I made a few changes to the template... make sure you don't keep adding the old code... Bramblepath 10:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Hey, I know you... Yeah.. the guy on the CS Wiki. Hey listen, about the unused images, sorry about it, I just needed it for the first page here in the Combine Overwiki, and one other thing, you still play Counter-Strike, It's me, CS Specialist in the CS Wiki CS Specialist 12:32, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, bastard, it's not vandalism, it's just not wanting you to give us false information. We don't know what the hell that purple thing is. Co-op robots and portal gun images A friend of mine uploaded an image to the Atlas and P-body article and the portal gun article. Apperantly both images had to be deleted for unjustified reasons. Comparing the image of the portal gun now on the article and the one that my friend wanted on it, I would say my friend's image was much better than the one here, being that This http://i.cubeupload.com/cPpgNX.jpg is much more higher quality than the original portal device. The Atlas and P-body image, though higher resolution, doesn't have as good quality as the one my friend had since I can see more of a reflection on atlas's "top plate" than in the one that is in the article now. http://i.cubeupload.com/zsQTvU.png I request that both these images, if not replace the main images on the articles at least have a place there, as these are of better quality. Thank you for your time. -ADemonicLemon 23:02, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Being able to find the source should be much easier now. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 15:43, April 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Image policy violation Done. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:27, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Management templates I've noticed that the management templates cause wrapping issues when used on pages (Gordon Freeman, Eli Vance, etc.). This could be fixed by changing the class="article-template" to class="mbox" in the code (see User:The Rogue Penguin/Test for an example with Freeman's intro). Unfortunately, I haven't figured out how to get the box to align to the left with such a format, but it would at least look a lot nicer without the opening quote and paragraph being squashed between the message boxes and the top of the infobox. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 17:44, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Should have been clearer, my mistake. It works for the default skin because the bar fills the entire top screen. On the MonoBook, you get the wrapping error. Functionally, there'd be no difference on the default skin, but it would correct the problem on the other one. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 18:00, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 18:06, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::One last thing: Template:Talk still has a pixel value for the width of the main text (once past the image and again in the ending div). Ends up pushing the box text to the right side of the page. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 00:20, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Already mentioned... Wait what where JgcxCub 11:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Portrait of a Lady Pleas could you tell me why you deleted my Portrait of a Lady page? It is important to Portal 2's backstory. --Tzslynx 18:42, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok then, will do. Thanks for getting back to me on that. --Tzslynx 07:06, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Vandalising Spree on Wikis Hi I originally posted this on Bramblepath's talk page but it seems he's hasn't been here in a while. So I am not sure if anyone has warned this wikia yet, so I just wanted to turn your attention to this http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vandalising_Spree_on_Wikis and make sure this wiki will be prepared if this vandal turns his attention here. It will help if you can also give the heads up to the Team Fortress and Left 4 Dead wikis too. Thanks. --Occam's Razor 10:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Help Hey can you help me fix the issue at final bracket here? Right after "src". I know you can do it! ;) Cheers. Klow 07:43, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Old gun Shouldn't we have an article on that weapon, whatever that is? Is it a completely different weapon, or an early version of the Tau Cannon?... Klow 23:20, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Gallery code Hey, I'm experimenting code tweaks in the gallery tag, so please don't alter them. (if you don't like it, bear in mind this is not final) You should've seen Dog made this!... Cheers Klow 21:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Info template Hey could you put it back for Special:Upload?... Klow 20:25, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Add it back... :/ Klow 22:18, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Gaming society club hi i have started up a new wiki called Gaming Society Club and i need some help getting it started thanks hi i need some help i need a editor to add stuff with me to the gaming societyclub wiki thanks :I can't help much, I don't play many games, only HL and CoD. SiPlus 11:36, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Familiar nickname Hello. So you are the same SiPlus as from the half-life.ru and hlfx.ru forums, right? :) 15:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Warning An IP made an edit they quickly undid here. Considering it is an IP and as said was undone by it, we can't give a ban. It might have been a little brother and then a more mature person undoing the stupidity. But you should drop a warning for such irresponsibility. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 05:57, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey I haven't talked to you in awhile....how are you? Omnicube1 01:17, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'm good so you're an admin here! Nice work Omnicube1 22:57, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm a bit new to this wiki. still unsure where the rules are actually. The only other wiki I've edited has been the R-type wiki. and that has little rules other than the standard anti-vandalism ones x.x user:bydolord 16:44, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Redirection Cube That's the official name for it. Pivot cube is only mentioned as game files and code, and the term "Pivot" has never been mentioned in-game. It only came from various pre-release info, which would be heavily outdated compared to "Discouragement Redirection Cube". McFlurryMax 22:23, June 13, 2011 (UTC) But the diagrams aren't even in the game. The diagrams are outdated and pre-release info. And most of the Hammer stuff seems to call it a "Reflective" cube instead of "Pivot". I say Discouragement Redirection should be it's official name. That's what GLaDOS calls it, and Pivot has never been mentioned in the game, let alone by commentary. McFlurryMax 05:51, June 14, 2011 (UTC) And there was no mentioning of it in the game itself though. It's been called a Discouragement Redirection Cube by GLaDOS, and I think that sounds more like an official name, similar to how Aperture named the "storage balls" as Edgeless Safety Cubes. McFlurryMax 10:52, June 14, 2011 (UTC) A word of advice Please stop airing your dirty laundry in public. As I told you before, you don't solve your issues publicly, you do it privately, and with temper. Everything you say can be used against you and the wiki, and thus against me. If we have things to say to the Portal wiki guys, we won't do it on YouTube. So please stop making us look like retards. What Barnz told me is good enough. Klow 17:45, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Half-Life: Decay storyline I have finished adding images to the Half-Life: Decay storyline page, I hope my input was helpful, thank you for showing me already uploaded screenshots of the game it helped quite a lot. PS can I remove the "This article would greatly benefit from the addition of one or more new images." banner Adapool 07:28, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :I have finished editing the Half-Life: Decay storyline page, I have read through the article and changed a few things, I also added Chapter numbers to each section, which I asked Klow about on his Talk page. do I have permission to remove the underconstruction and Cleanup banners from this page? Adapool 08:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks, I thought that I might be able to remove the underconstruction banner, but I didnt think I would be able to remove the other one, because it warns that anyone removing it without permission would be banned. Do you think it would be a good idea to add chapter numbers in the storyline articles, I quite like it but that doesnt make it a good idea, it really has to be added to all storyline articles or none. Adapool 09:08, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :: I asked klow about adding chapters, he said this. I understand that you don't like the idea, I'm planning to add it to the Half-Life original game storylines first, If it works, keep it, If not, It can be removed at anytime. Adapool 09:29, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Original source I see you edit in Sector C Test Labs and Sector D Administration linking to: this page i´m going to change to this page that is the main source. TuningBEB2008 03:08, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Why did you change the pic I had posted for Realm Lovejoy's profile picture? Did I post it incorrectly? Dozperroz 08:08, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Aperture Science Core Input Receptacle You reverted the move to Aperture Science Core Input Receptacle by Bramblepath without explanation, and created redlinks in the process. Boo. Klow 23:20, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Hey kiddo, we (the other admins) didn't grant this. We are not the Portal Wiki. Reverted, sorry! Klow 20:42, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Talent Show achievement not on my list? Hi, I was wondering if you could help because I have Portal 2 on PS3 and I have Steam installed on PS3 but I can't see Talent Show in my trophy list or Steam achievemnt list - do you know why this is? Thanks! :) Tzslynx 07:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah that's annoying... oh well thanks for telling me! :) Tzslynx 19:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Do you have Steam? If you do, what's your name so I can add you? I haven't had it long so my friends list isn't very populated XD Tzslynx 19:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I see! Okay, I'll send you a friend request, my Steam ID is tom8109, I only have Steam on PS3. Tzslynx 21:07, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Why did you delete my page hey why did you delete that page i have a mod - Motherfat Did my request work? Okay, I tried to add SiPlus, (it says your name is Dr. Steve when I add you), could you accept my friend request please? If you haven't recieved it, try adding me - tom8109 or psn_tom8109 if the former doesn't work. Thanks! Tzslynx 12:30, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I've succesfully added you! Tzslynx 12:51, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Testing track Please, PLEASE, for the umpteenth time, update the related nav templates when you rename a page! Klow 11:17, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Canon I was under the impression that the newest source of information pertaining to a subject was considered canon over an older, conflicting source. Why, then, is older information retained instead of newer information? For instance, several aspects of the history of Aperture Science are purposely not updated for Portal 2. Is this a mistake in my way of thinking, or is there a particular reason for this? CSFilms 11:10, August 17, 2011 (UTC)CSFilms Portal 2 Era I noticed your recent edit on the timeline of the Half-Life universe, and I seriously doubt that Portal 2 takes 52,000 years after the first game. Is this date based on some other factor, or just the computer's malfunction at the start of Portal 2? I don't think we should make an absolute conclusion on when the game takes place, for we simply do not know. There are several possibilities. If the "52,000+" date has been confirmed, disregard what I've just said. CSFilms 13:19, August 19, 2011 (UTC)CSFilms Escape from City 17 to be considered canon? Given that it does not contradict the official games but only complement it, I suggest that it should be considered a canonical source. Even if fan-made, the article states that Valve helped promote the movie and posted the news on the Steam page; this can definitely be seen as endorsement. -Pa3PyX :Its story is non-canon, promotion doesn't mean that canonicity of the story was confirmed by Valve story writers. SiPlus 08:11, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::But Valve, according to this wiki's own canon guidelines, does not really care about canonicity to begin with, so that is not really relevant. If I understood correctly, the guidelines for accepting something as canonical are chiefly based on whether or not the proposed work contradicts the preexisting canon or not, as well as whether Valve approves of it. ::I should also add that pre-release HL2 (the leak, E3 demos and concepts, etc) is non-canon as well, because Valve deliberately chose to remove or rearrange many parts of the story and locations. Yet a lot of articles here mention it, at least in Trivia/Behind the Scenes/Cut Content sections, even when it openly contradicts the canon. -Pa3PyX :::Fan-made content is NOT canon until it is stated by Valve that it's canon. HL2 Beta is non-canon, but it's considered as cut content here, so, it's there. SiPlus 11:54, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::I mean, if Valve couldn't care less about their own content being canonical (and are not ashamed to retcon their own games in inconsistent ways, e.g. the end of HL2 and the beginning of HL2:EP1), we should not expect them to ever declare any third-party content canonical either. Laidlaw ain't Lucas, and it is mentioned here that even (semi)official Gearbox expansions have never been confirmed by Laidlaw to be canonical, nor enforced to conform to Valve's vision of the universe. If that content is nonetheless considered canonical (except for the parts which contradict Valve's games), so should other third-party content which gained the approval of Valve, whether fan-made or franchise-made. ::::Many parts of pre-release HL2 aren't really cut content, but rather altered content, i.e. changed (often in incompatible ways) rather than simply omitted. I'm not arguing that pre-release HL2 content should be removed; rather, that if this material has the right to exist in the wiki, it is unclear to me why other non-canon material does not (even if explicitly mentioned to be non-canon/unconfirmed/behind-the-scenes/out-of-universe). sand kitten you asked me if i had a sand cat?sadly no,but when Velcro(my oldest cat alive) dies and i get enough money,i might raise one,and then give it to the zoo when its old enough.Constachugga 16:54, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Combine suppression field link: "get busy"? We all know what "getting busy" means. But do we really need to put a link to a disturbing wikipedia page with disturbing images there? --Pccraine 05:38, September 3, 2011 (UTC) When will BK come out? Hey SiPlus i'm Arby57, a new user, can you tell me when Black Mesa Source will come out? --Arby57 13:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) About CoD and ponies Recently, most new users/admins on the CoD wiki are fans of the MLP, and they are fucking sensitive if you insult them. I hate MLP, but I never show on the CoD wiki because I can be accused of trolling which is retarded. RC™ 03:35, December 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:FOV I have since uninstalled it, and I cannot remeber. And I have stopped playing HL2. --Chance.purvis User_blog:Erex_Malren[[User talk:Erex_Malren|("Fight or die")]] 23:41, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Removing content SiPlus, I've just seen this edit. This is exactly the type of content removal that's not OK. The page is the history of this wiki as well as of the new one. It seems clear that you are not going to stick to the limits I posted, and it's time for you to concentrate on your new home and leave this wiki alone. -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:49, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, revert it, but leave the replacement of Combine OverWiki with Half-Life Wiki. And, please unblock me so I can participate in discussion in the blog post comments. SiPlus 09:50, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Given how clear I was in stating what is and isn't allowed, it doesn't seem that you are actually willing to stay within those limits. Given that, I'm currently concerned about unblocking you (although I'm leaving this page open to you to comment of course). Perhaps we can look again after the weekend. -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:03, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :::How about leaving a section called 2006-2011 on Half-Life Wiki:About that links to OverWiki's history and starting writing history of this wiki from 2012? If you are really interested in this wiki, I'm sure you would agree with what I said, because what I said would benefit both wikis. SiPlus 10:23, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::As I said, the history is shared, this is the old Overwiki, let's not try to rewrite the past. And there is no benefit to this wiki in linking to yours in any way. -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:03, January 9, 2012 (UTC) A question about the e3_strider screenshot Excuse me,but how did you know or have any proof that the screenshot for e3_strider came out/made in 2001 as well as it being one of HL2's earliest screenshot ? An answer is greatly appreciated.--Nothing is impossible.Just don't screw it up. 12:39, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :SiPlus has been banned, so I have answered your question on the images talk page , File_talk:E3_Strider.jpg :Adapool 20:49, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm banned, but I can edit my talk page! SiPlus 06:06, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't suppose you'd like to contribute and be civil would you? 12:36, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Guess not - 06:31, June 7, 2012 (UTC)